The Visit
by Iris Kane
Summary: Sometime after the war, Harry pays a visit to his cousin and his family.


**"The Visit"**

 **AN: I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I was inspired to write it again after reading a couple of fanfics. My main inspiration for the story however was a comment made by Rowling that says she can imagine Harry and Dudley getting their families together occasionally.**

 **And yes, I know my description of James Potter II is probably different from everybody else's, but I've always pictured him with the red hair.**

…

A car drove along a currently deserted road, although this wasn't too unusual for those traveling outside London and into the English countryside. The scene, had someone observed it was like any other family… Except the Potters were not a normal family.

Currently, Harry Potter concentrated on driving. He had gotten his drivers license when he was about 20, much later than your average person his age, but he felt it was necessary if he was going to visit his cousin, Dudley Dursley and his family. Harry and his family, his wife Ginny and their 3 children were wizards and Dudley and his family were Muggles-people with no magical abilities whatsoever- and usually they did not coincide except with great care and precaution, it was for this reason Harry was driving a car.

The car ride would've continued in silence had a young boy's voice not broken the silence.

"Dad, why do we have to go see Uncle Dudley and Aunt Marjorie anyway?" This complaint came from a boy about 9, with messy red hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He had a thin face that was smattered with freckles and an equally thin mouth which was currently screwed up in a scowl. "Anna and Colin don't even know how to play Quidditch!" This was all spoken by Harry's eldest, James.

Harry was about to answer when Ginny spoke from the passenger seat.

"Because honey, you know we can't do magic in front of Muggles."

After a few more minutes of scowling at the back of his father's head James fell silent and resorted to staring out the car window sulking.

The small boy who was sitting next to James watched the exchange in silence. He was the spitting image of his father with messy black hair and bright green eyes only he did not wear glasses-this was Albus Potter, or Albus Severus to his parents, or simply as Al, to his siblings and schoolmates. He was 7 years old and was less outspoken than his older brother and seemed to have inherited Harry's pensiveness and preferred to observe rather than speak (unless he had to of course).

The last child in the backseat of the car sitting in a car seat was a girl. Her name was Lily and she was 4 years old. She looked very much like her mother with the same red hair and brown eyes and like the rest of her siblings she also had copious amounts of freckles, unlike her brothers, however she was perfectly content to watch the scenery and amuse herself with her toys she had brought with her.

With their children seemingly appease for the moment Harry and Ginny continue their own discussion.

"Why do you insist on these trips Harry?" Ginny asked with a sigh, "you know how bored James and Al get, they would rather be playing Quidditch with my family… No offense to Dudley of course." She added quickly.

"I'd like to keep that channel open between us," Harry replied, without taking his eyes off the road, "Dudley and I kind of reconnected after the war, and he and Marjorie said we were welcome anytime."

"Technically it was Marjorie who invited us for tea," Ginny corrected, "at least we have a postbox at the Muggle post office now, I don't think Marjorie would take well to having owls fly around her house."

Harry chuckled, imagining the scene.

"No, I don't believe she would."

Finally the countryside gave way to another small town and those towns expanded into small suburbs, each looking the same as the last with only minor differences. Every one of them reminded Harry of Privet Drive, they were in various states of shabbiness; some looked more inviting than others; Dudley's house was one of these. Harry could tell his sister-in-law had made an effort to keep up appearances and the yard was decorated with various flowers, certainly it looked much better than Aunt Petunia's yard ever had.

When Harry pulled the car into the drive Dudley was already opening the door and his son Collin was already running past him.

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny! Mum said you were coming." He bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet as if he were an overly excited puppy.

Colin Dursley was a relatively small boy although he had a somewhat chubby appearance. He had short brown hair and small brown eyes, as he eagerly waited for his cousins to appear.

When James and Albus exited the car James still looked disgruntled.

"You want to play football?" Colin asked eagerly.

"Nah…" James mumbled.

Colin looked crestfallen.

"Colin, James, why don't you to go ride bikes," Ginny suggested forestalling any argument, "that's something everyone can do." James didn't look thrilled that he trudged after his cousin anyway who was already headed for the shed.

By this time, a plump looking woman with brown hair and smiling eyes had emerged from the house. Behind her was a girl of about 6 or 7 she had blonde hair and brown eyes she wasn't quite as plump as the rest of her family but she still had a healthy look about her.

"Aren't you going to play with your brother and cousin?" Dudley inquired of his nephew looking down at Albus who was still standing in the drive quietly.

Albus shook his head.

"No thanks." He replied, "Think I'm going to play cards with Anna for a while."

"Suit yourself." Dudley replied as he leaned down to ruffle his nephew's messy hair as Al darted away and he and Anna disappeared into the house to devise their own games.

Harry chuckled as he watched his second youngest disappear.

"I probably would've taken your hand off if you tried to do that to me at that age." He commented lightly.

Dudley chuckled in return,

"Yeah, no kidding."

Finally Marjorie Dursley spoke up.

"Well come inside, come inside Ginny dear, let's get out of the sun before little Lily gets sunburned." Marjorie Dursley had a boisterous voice, that vaguely reminded Ginny of her mother, the woman was nice enough, but Ginny thought she was a bit nosy.

While their children amuse themselves the adults talked. At some point Albus and Anna came back downstairs from where they had been playing cards in Anna's room Anna carrying a black and white ball, Albus at her heels.

"Mum," Anna called, "me and Al are going out to play football."

"That's fine, but don't be long, tea will be ready in half an hour." Marjorie called.

Harry, as he conversed with his cousin and sister-in-law watched as his son and niece played in the front garden. Gazing down the lane he knew Colin and James would be back shortly, and hopefully his oldest son had disposed of his sour mood. It was moments like this that made him very happy that he had a family and he had a place he could come back to… Even if it was just for afternoon tea.


End file.
